


More Wild than the West Itself

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !bounty hunter Nico, !doctor Will, !wanted Will, Bows & Arrows, Frenemies, Gun fights, M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AuctoberOctober 23rd - Wild WestNico is tired of chasing his bounty across the country.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	More Wild than the West Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like wild west movies or shows... I like a few, but my dad would run those old western movies on repeat x.x uhg. Anyways, I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy

October 23rd - Wild West

Nico stormed into the saloon looking once again for his bounty. Every time he thought he was close to catching this idiot, the little snake would slip away. At first it was hard to even track the guy down considering no one really knew what he looked like other than tan skin and blond hair. All Nico had seen was the amount for the bounty was the highest anyone had ever seen and the name William Andrew Solace, the murdering doctor. Apparently he had killed hundreds back in New York and was traveling west, leading Nico on a wild goose chase across the country following rumors from town to town. Eventually, he was finally able to put a face to the name on the wanted poster. Of course, he didn’t quite believe it at first. The tall blond with tan freckled skin with blue eyes didn’t seem like the murdering type especially with the bright smile he always wore. However, the previous town’s elite had been murdered and a maid had been able to get a description that matched a doctor a couple of towns over. When he had confronted Will, he didn’t even deny it, saying that killing the few helped the many all with a bright smile. It had been easy enough to capture him since he didn’t put up a fight. A little too easy in Nico’s books, but he wasn’t about to complain. He should have listened to his instinct because before he knew it, he was the one tied to a tree in the middle of the wood instead of his prisoner. Will had apologized saying that Nico should be close enough to the road that someone would hear him before disappearing. It would not be the first or last time that Will would do this to him, but Nico was determined to catch him no matter what.

Nico narrowed his eyes as he honed in on his prey, an all too familiar mop of blond hair at the bar. His boots clanked on the wooden planks of the floor with his steady pace to reach his target.

“Ordered you a drink,” Will said without turning around in the usual charming and cocky voice. Nico knew there was that stupid bright smile on the other’s face without even looking. Still he took the empty seat next to his nemesis and downed the drink in one go before slamming the glass onto the counter. For all the times Will could have killed him, he didn’t. So there was no harm in drinking the offered alcohol because deep down he knew Will would never hurt him. 

Will took a sip of his own drink. “You really lagged it this time, di Angelo.” There was that smug smile that Nico wanted so badly to wipe off the blond’s face.

“You know exactly why it took so long you, asshole.” Nico growled. It had taken him hours to find all of his belongings that Will oh so lovingly scattered around the forest. Even worse was that he had done it while Nico was bathing in a small pond so not only did he have to find all of his stuff, but he had to do it naked. No one had seen him because there wasn’t anyone in the forest, but still the memory made him blush at just being naked in general. 

Will rested his chin on the palm of his hand, still looking forward. “No need to be embarrassed.” His blue eyes slid over, a smug smile on his lips. “You have a beautiful body after all.”

Nico ignored the heat rising to his cheeks, grabbing Will harshly by the arm. “We are leaving.” His eyes followed blue, taking in the now silent saloon, all eyes on the two of them. If there was one thing he knew that Will hated, it was making a scene in a very public place.

Will smiled, “Okay, Sunshine. Guess we should be leaving so we make good time before nightfall.”

“I told you not to call me that!” Nico hissed as he stood up and practically dragged Will out of the bar. All eyes were still on them, but no one seemed to move, just curious as to what was happening. That was until a large burly guy stepped in front of their path just before they were able to make it out the door.

“di Angelo?” the guy said. “The bounty hunter.” Nico glared over at Will for dropping his name so casually. Will just smiled with a small shrug as if saying ‘oops’. 

The guy looked at Will with narrowed eyes, “He must be your bounty then? I’ll take him off your hands.”

“Back off, he’s mine.” Nico growled, hand already slipping to his holster, ready for anything.

“di Angelooooo,” Will whined. “We talked about this. If you say it like that they are going to think I’m your bounty not your partner.” His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked at the guy blocking their path. “I must apologize for my partner. We don’t really get along, but chose to team up to try and catch that big bounty of the murdering doctor from back in New York.”

The guy’s expression didn’t change, “Didn’t know he was able to make it out this far.” An amused smile spread across his face before he pushed past Nico, purposely knocking into his shoulder. “Guys!” he shouted to a table in the corner, “We got a bounty to collect.” The men cheered as they all rushed out the door, mounted their horses and took off in a cloud of dust.

“Hmmm,” Will hummed cheerfully. “Curious. I would have thought that they would have tried to get some information out of us. Or at least question us a bit about our partnership.”

Nico rolled his eyes as he shoved Will out the door to their own horses. “Thanks,” he muttered under his breath. 

Will chuckled as he mounted his horse, “Come on, di Angelo.” He winked. “We got a bounty to catch.”

Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes once more as he too mounted his horse. He didn’t even bother trying to tie or chain Will up anymore, it would only be used against him. The best method he has found so far is to just play along with Will’s little games. If he gets close enough to Will, maybe he’ll eventually figure out a way to finally bring him in. Until then, all he could do was follow Will from town to town. He pulled his horse besides Will’s as they followed the trail. 

“Where are you headed next?” he asked knowing that Will would always tell him.

“A small native village just over the ridge.” Will answered, pointing at the mountain off to the left of the path. “I heard that they are actually quite friendly if you offer them something of value to them.”

Nico raised a curious eyebrow, “Friendly Indians? Out here?”

“Been listening to too many campfire stories I see,” Will laughed as he turned his horse a bit so that they were no longer on the path. “Most of the men out here like to tell those to sound brave and tough. Sure not all of the natives are friendly, but we are kind of invading their land.”

“I don’t understand you,” Nico frowned. “How can you be so optimistic and kill people?”

“My Ma used to say that smiles and laughter are the best medicine,” Will chuckled, his blue eyes glancing quickly to their right. Nico narrowed his eyes, but didn’t look in that direction. He had seen it too. Someone was following them.

Will stopped his horse and unmounted. “As much as I love to play hide and seek, you are doing a terrible job of it.” He causally pulled his bow off the back of his saddle, quiver slung over the shoulder.

There was a deep laugh as the man from the saloon stepped out of the trees. “Yet you bring a child’s toy to a gun fight.”

Will shrugged, “More accurate than you with a gun.” 

Nico unmounted his own horse knowing that this was a fight these men weren’t going to win. He, himself, had practiced hours upon hours on shooting when he was young because his father thought it was necessary for a man to know how to use a gun. That, and he had seen Will with his bow and arrows in action before. He would joke that he was terrible at it, and laugh when he hit someone’s hand or arm instead of their body, but Nico knew better. Will’s arrows always went where he wanted them to, always non-deadly and always on point. 

“Trying to play the roll of an Indian then?”

“Guns scare me,” Will answered with a small chuckle.

“And you call yourself a man, let alone a bounty hunter?” the guy laughed loudly, more of the men he had left with slowly circling in. “Now tell us all you know about that bounty.”

“More of a man than you’ll ever be,” Will said, blue eyes caught brown before shots and arrows were fired. 

“Get out of here,” Nico said, nodding his head to the direction of the road. None of the men were injured too badly. Some had bullet wounds to the arm or hand, others had arrows sticking out of the generally same area. While everyone tended to have guns out west, most weren’t accurate with them mainly due to the price of the ammo. These men, clearly only had these guns for show. The men quickly ran away, knowing better than to challenge either of them, it was clear they were out matched.

“Nice shooting, partner.” Will beamed happily for a brief moment before morphing into one of horror, an expression he didn’t quite understand. 

“What?” Nico frowned as he went to put his gun back in its holster when pain shot through his body. He glanced down to see the beginning signs of blood soaking into his shirt from his shoulder. “Oh, that.” he said casually like getting shot was just another normal day.

“Let me look,” Will demanded, already reaching over to get a better look.

“Why would I trust you?” Nico asked, pulling away with a wince.

Will rolled his eyes, “I might be a wanted man and a murderer, but I was a doctor first. Or did you forget that bit of information? Now let me look.” He stubbornly pushed himself into Nico’s personal space.

Nico just frowned, but nodded. He watched Will put down his bow and quiver, instead grabbing a small bag with a bunch of medical looking stuff inside. It didn’t take long for Will to sit him down and get to work cleaning and stitching up the wound with effortless ease like he had done it a million times before.

“Why?” Nico asked as Will finished bandaging up his arm giving him a confused look. “Why do you do what you do, but still help others like me?”

Will smiled, “Good people deserve to have help. Bad people that hurt others deserve to be put done like the rabid dogs they are.”

“I’ve killed people.” Nico simply stated, looking Will dead in the eye.

“I know,” Will answered, smile still on his face. “But I have seen you chasing me across this land for almost a year now, not once have you taken the kill shot even though you could. You are much more skilled with guns than most people out here. You could have left a trail of dead bodies if you wanted to.”

“Same goes for you.”

“And yet here we are.” Will chuckled, getting up to put away his medical supplies. “Maybe after this stop I’ll finally let you take me back to New York.”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Nico asked with a small smile. “I like the challenge.”

“Guess we are stuck together then, partner.” Will grinned, he offered Nico a hand which he gratefully took so Will could pull him up.

“Guess we are, partner.” Nico smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, please don't aske me to continue this. I would have zero motivation to do so. Not a fan of the wild west genre, but I hopefully made it work. lol you would think with my dad watching all those movies I would be able to think of a better plot. XD nope.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Also, the new pokemon sword and shield update just came out... sooooo if I miss a day, just know I am lost in the world of pokemon XD hahaha


End file.
